


Why Max Has the Hair He Has at the Start of Season Three

by lucienbonaparte



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Adorable Max, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, hair issues, one semi-serious moment involved, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienbonaparte/pseuds/lucienbonaparte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is inspired by Isabel to make some changes to his life and/or hair. It's almost as thrilling as traveling back in time to watch naval battles at the Colosseum in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Max Has the Hair He Has at the Start of Season Three

"Isabel?"

Max knocked harder on the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm almost finished. Just wait!" 

The door opened.

After a slight pause, Max spoke, "your hair's...different."

"I think the darker hair makes me look so much more...sophisticated. And adult."

"Yeah, nice," Max didn't sound as enthusiastic as Isabel hoped. He forged his way through the bathroom entrance and ended up at the counter where there sat a bottle still full of unused dye.

Isabel ran her fingers through her hair and, with her body and face expressing the contradiction of "anxious defiance", she asked him, "You don't like it?"

"I mean, it looks good Isabel...but it's...hair." Max picked up the bottle of dye. "Hey...can I use this?"

"For what?"

"I could use a change."

"You want to have hair the same color as mine? Max, don't you think that's...weird?"

"Well, we are brother and sister," Max said with his awkward half-smile as he got ready to squeeze the product onto his hair.

Isabel sighed at Max's lack of cosmetological knowledge. "Your hair's too dark. The color won't show up."

"Do you have bleach?"

"No." 

"I think mom has bleach. I saw it in one of her drawers." Max started to walk towards their parents' bedroom. 

Isabel had been ready to abandon Max but his last statement caused her to change her plans and follow him. "What were you doing going through mom's drawers?"

"There was something I had to give to Liz. I couldn't find it so I searched the whole house...just in case."

"Did you search MY room, Max? Did you search there too? I can't believe you." This was followed by Isabel crossing her arms.

Max ignored the question. "Well, it turns out what I was looking for was in my jacket's pocket the whole time."

By this time, they were in their parents' room. Max was kneeling before the drawers of his mother's night stand. 

Isabel placed herself in front of the doorway with her crossed arms. "Why wouldn't she keep it in her bathroom drawer?"

"Oh," Max appeared puzzled as he rummaged through the drawers, "It's not here."

"Told you." 

Max, at this point in time, had his back turned to Isabel and yet he could feel the rolling of her eyes. "Well, that's where I found it before." 

He made his way into the parents' bathroom.

"Mom's going to be pissed if she finds out." Isabel's eyes were still rolling.

In barely any time, Max popped out of the bathroom carrying a 4 oz jar of "creme bleach".  
"Found it!" he said with a full grin. He made his way to the other bathroom and, once he tossed the spatula aside, he immediately began applying it.

"Max, that's face bleach. That's for bleaching hairs on your face....on mom's face! That's mom's bleach!"

"Bleach is bleach, Isabel."

Isabel walked away in a huff.

Max sat for a moment. The bleach was in his hair, the birds were chirping outside, and he could hear trucks doing truck things in the distance. He thought about his child out there in the universe. No matter what he was doing, no matter how peaceful the moment...he'd find his way back to the thought of his son.

But then he noticed himself in the mirror - his big cute beautiful luscious tender delicious like German or Belgian chocolate eyes - AND HIS HAIR TURNING BRIGHT ORANGE. 

Frantically, he attempted to wash the bleach out of his hair in the sink that was too small for such a task. Water splashed everywhere. He was reminded of Sea World for a moment. Had he ever been to Sea World? The narrator doesn't know. All the narrator knows, somehow, is that Max was reminded of that place. How does the narrator know everything apart from that one little fact? And is Sea World an evil that should be expunged from the world? If the reader is interested, there are documentaries on that topic. The narrator, however, is not interested in discussing ethics. The narrator is interested in discussing Max's hair.

So, water was everywhere. Max's socks got wet. It felt gross.

Max thought it would be a good idea to cover his "carrot salad head" with Isabel's brown dye and then to pray to the universe for the healing of his hair.  
Or, he thought, "I wonder if I could use my healing powers to heal my own hair. Or maybe some of my other powers..." But he felt like it would be cheating and like it would ruin the sense of innocent adventure that he was getting from this hair blunder. 

When he washed out the brown dye, he realized the color was absolutely poorly matched to his skin tone. Isabel came and declared it, "horrible". Max found himself dragged to a salon to sort out the mess.

"Box dyes..." sighed the hair stylist at the discount chain salon.

"Excuse you, I dyed my hair with the same dye and it turned out nice. Max, on the other hand, had no idea what he was doing," Isabel tried to explain.

The hair stylist didn't seem impressed.

In the end, Max ended up with the hair style seen at the beginning of season three. And, yes, thanks to a coupon of Isabel's, it was only 10 dollars.

Fin.

PS

Max almost got grounded because of the bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I'm not sure if Isabel's hair changed before Max's or not...but I'm posting the story anyway. It still happened.
> 
> There might be other errors.
> 
> It still happened.
> 
> Wait...what color are Max's eyes? Some photos make them look hazel. Damn my television screen.  
> They're like moldy milk chocolate, then.
> 
> Update:
> 
> OH MY GOD AND THEN, THE DAY AFTER POSTING THIS, I SAW THE "I MARRIED AN ALIEN" EPISODE WHERE IT IS MADE CLEAR THAT THEY ARE ABLE TO CHANGE THEIR HAIR AT WILL IN TERMS OF LENGTH AND COLOR. I FEEL LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME BUT I'M STILL HAPPY THAT I WROTE SOMETHING. HAVE MERCY ON ME.
> 
> This is why research is important, you guys.


End file.
